


Девушка и Граф

by Reginleif



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reginleif/pseuds/Reginleif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шестнадцатый век. Очарованная обаянием графа, в его замок прибывает прелестная гостья</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девушка и Граф

Из распахнутых настежь окон замка лилась плавная мелодичная музыка. На залитой лунным светом площадке посреди парка кружились двое. Статный мужчина в черно-красном камзоле и изящная девушка в кружевном темно-синем платье. Их танец длился уже очень долго, но они все не могли остановиться, музыка и ночь захватили их, закружили в водовороте звуков и запахов. Шелест ветра в листве, мягкий шорох гравия под ногами, тепло ладони на талии, дрожание ресниц – все это сливалось в одну завораживающую симфонию. Симфонию, что звучала лишь для них двоих.

Музыканты сделали перерыв, но девушка и ее кавалер остались стоять, не расцепляя рук, словно не решаясь расстаться со звуками танца. Колючие карие и глубокие синие глаза встретились.

– Прекрасная ночь, не правда ли? – губы мужчины изогнулись в улыбке. Под тонкой ниточкой усов сверкнули белоснежные зубы.

– Истинно так, сударь граф, – прошелестел голос синеглазой. – Я благодарна вам за этот вечер.

– Пустое, милейшая Агнесса. Разве я мог отказать такой прекрасной даме?

Девица лукаво сверкнула глазами, но отстраниться и не подумала.

– Неужто вы сейчас скажете, что я покорила ваше сердце?

– И да и нет, – мужчина первым сделал шаг назад. – Мне просто нравится смотреть, как ваши волосы сливаются с темнотой этого парка.

– Это самый необычный комплимент, который я когда-либо слышала, – смущенно улыбнулась синеглазая.

– Потому что это место – самое необычное место в мире.

– Как и его хозяин…

– О да, – граф протянул руку, желая прикоснуться к волосам гостьи, но не решился. – Распустите их, пожалуйста…

– Сударь, вы шутите, – изогнула бровь девица. – Времени, потраченного мной на укладку этой прически, хватило бы на завоевание небольшого королевства.

– Прошу вас.

В карих глазах плясали теплые искорки, словно отблески далекого костра, пробившиеся сквозь мрак дикого леса. Рука Агнессы сама потянулась к прическе, одну за другой вынула крепившие ее шпильки. Водопад роскошных иссиня-черных волос заструился по плечам, замер почти у самого пояса. Девушка тряхнула головой, расправляя последние спутавшиеся пряди.

– Восхитительно, – холеные пальцы коснулись волос, разглаживая черный шелк. По телу Агнессы прокатилась волна легкой дрожи.

Вновь зазвучали сладкие переливы оркестра. Граф прислушался, протянул руку даме.

– Еще один танец, моя госпожа?

Она отступила на шаг, в смущении разглаживая оборки платья.

– Признаться, я несколько притомилась…

– Полно вам, Агнесса. Я пустил по ветру время, которое вы могли бы потратить на завоевание целого королевства. Неужели после этого вы откажете мне в удовольствии видеть, как ваши чудесные волосы развеваются в лунном свете?

Синеглазая только и смогла, что растеряно улыбнуться. Этот потомок венгерских князей был чертовски красив. Красив диковатой, варварской красотой, скрываемой под маской холеного европейского дворянина. Буйные кудри черных волос, смуглая кожа, на которой во время улыбки так ярко выделяются идеально ровные зубы. Эта улыбка завораживала, равно как и лукавый блеск карих глаз. Дьявольский блеск. Манящий.

Где-то внизу живота зародилась волна сладкой истомы, покатилась вверх, наполняя сердце кровью, вытесняя из легких воздух. И когда Агнесса пришла в себя, то поняла, что уже кружится в танце, бесстыдно прижавшись к мужчине почти вплотную.

– Скажите, граф… – слова с трудом вырывались из горла, будто оно поросло острыми колючками. Но молчать было просто невыносимо. – Правда ли то, что о вас говорят?

Он усмехнулся. Той самой улыбкой-усмешкой, от которой у брюнетки едва не подкосились ноги.

– А что обо мне говорят?

– Что вы умеете даровать девушкам неземное блаженство… – бледнея от собственной дерзости и краснея от стыда, выпалила Агнесса.

Мужчина только тихонько хмыкнул, словно не обратив внимания на возмутительные слова.

– Вы приехали в мой замок только чтобы узнать правда ли это?

– Нет! – воскликнула девушка, окончательно залившись краской. – То есть да… Но я не хочу, чтобы вы думали, что это единственная цель моего визита…

– Тогда что же?

Он был так близко… Его дыхание и запах его парфюмов обволакивали Агнессу словно теплые морские волны.

– Вы, – выдохнула девица, окончательно сбиваясь с ритма и повисая на мужчине. – Я приехала сюда, чтобы увидеть вас, граф. Увидеть, оказаться рядом, коснуться вас…

Она протянула руку, коснулась его щеки, провела пальцами по подбородку. Огромные синие глаза сверкали во мраке словно звезды. Хозяин замка осторожно оторвал ладошку от своего лица и поцеловал тонкие пальчики.

– Что ж своей главной цели вы только что достигли. Теперь можно поговорить о второстепенной…

Граф властно прижал Агнессу к себе. Рука мужчины погладила корсет платья, поднялась вверх, бесцеремонно проникла в декольте, замерла, запустив палец в ложбинку между грудей. Девушка сдавленно застонала, судорожно вцепившись в оборки юбки.

– Вам нравится сегодняшняя ночь? – спросил граф, почти касаясь губами ее уха.

– Д-да…

– Хотите продлить ее?

– Да!

– На всю жизнь, на вечность!

– Да! Да, мой граф!

Выдох мужчины обжег шею морозом. Острые кинжалы клыков коснулись кожи. И в следующий миг граф почувствовал резкий укол в живот. Короткая вспышка боли сменилась ощущением липкого холода. Он скапливался в желудке, поднимался выше, сковывал руки и ноги. Из последних сил дворянин отшатнулся и увидел искаженное лицо Агнессы, а в ее руке маленькую спринцовку, какими пользуются лекари.

– Это освященная ртуть, – процедила синеглазая. Возбуждение все еще накатывало волнами, и это злило девицу. – Рада встрече, государь мой Влад.

Она резко взмахнула рукой. Застонал воздух, рассекаемый шестью голубоватыми росчерками. Сотканные изо льда колья вонзились в графа, пробивая плоть и круша кости. Сила удара отбросила мужчину назад и с глухим треском пригвоздила к стволу старого дуба.

– А… кха… – прохрипел распятый. – Ха-ха-ха. Теперь я, наконец, узнал тебя… Агнесса Айсвилль, знаменитая Ледяная Ведьма! А говорили, будто тебя сожгли в Кельне…

– Как видишь, нет, Дракула, – ведьма резко дернула за подол платья, и половина юбок тотчас отлетела в сторону, обнажая стройную ножку, затянутую в батистовый чулок. К бедру девицы крепились ножны с коротким мечом.

– Да уж, вижу… – граф желчно усмехнулся и закашлялся кровью. – Освященная ртуть, ледяные иглы из святой воды… Что заставило тебя предать Темный путь, девчонка?

Лунный свет сверкнул на отточенном серебряном клинке.

– Не твое дело, нечисть! Умри!

Одним прыжком Агнесса оказалась рядом с графом. Взметнулись словно крылья иссиня-черные волосы, огнями Святого Эльма полыхнули во тьме синие глаза. Клинок меча, украшенный священными текстами, вонзился в грудь вампира. Прямо в сердце. Дракула содрогнулся всем телом, взвыл от боли. Истошный надрывный вой разорвал ночь, отразился от стен замка, запутался в кроне дуба… и стих, превратившись в хриплый насмешливый хохот.

– Нечисть? – рявкнул граф, подавшись вперед. Агнесса вздрогнула, тело вампира насадилось на клинок еще больше, упершись в гарду. – Это я нечисть? Я, не ты? Ничтожная жалкая шавка, ловящая объедки из рук инквизиторов! Избравшая Ночь и позорно сдавшаяся едва запахло жареным!

Ледяные колья дрожали и жалобно хрустели от толчков рвущегося вперед вампира. Айсвилль замерла в ужасе, не веря своим глазам. Она пробила ему сердце освященным серебром, а он… он был жив!

– Тебе сломали пару пальцев, несколько раз оттрахали тюремщики и этого хватило, чтобы ты сдалась? И оставила Путь, который сама избрала? Ты знала, что этот день наступит! Знала, что однажды придется сделать этот последний шаг! Но ты сломалась… И потому не способна убить меня.

– Я… я же пронзила твое сердце! – в ее голосе звенели нотки истерики. – Освященным мечом!

Дракула расхохотался. Холодная кровь вампира ручьем текла по ладони Агнессы, до боли в пальцах сжимающей рукоять меча.

– Меч – оружие воина и рыцаря. Того, кто свято следует своим идеалам. А ты всего лишь трус и предатель.

Тело графа внезапно потемнело и превратилось в густую массу чернильного мрака. Этот мрак рванулся вперед, змеей обвился вокруг эфеса меча, взметнулся вверх по руке ведьмы. Густая тьма окутала Агнессу, а в следующий миг спину пронзила дикая боль. Ткань на груди лопнула, выплеснув из трещины потоки крови и измазанное кармином темное щупальце. Синеглазая ведьма хотела закричать, но вместо крика изо рта хлынула кровь. Она с ужасом смотрела, как капли крови срываются с ее подбородка и падают вниз, исчезая в океане тьмы. А потом мрак поглотил и ее.

Жар пламени и раскалившегося металла просто невыносим. Он ничуть не похож на холодные объятия мертвенной темноты. Но Рип знала, что вскоре придет и она.

«Ну, теперь видишь? Помнишь?»

Смеется. Издевается. Тварь!

«Вижу. Помню».

«Скажи что-нибудь напоследок, девчонка!»

«Чтоб ты сдох, ублюдок».

«Нет уж, дамы вперед!»


End file.
